


let me give you a hand

by richbone



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richbone/pseuds/richbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick PWP. Kevin had a little mishap during rehearsals, luckily AJ doesn't mind lending a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me give you a hand

**Author's Note:**

> My friend fell and sprained her wrist. So thanks to her for the inspiration (get better dom)!

Kevin winced and sprawled out on his bed tiredly. He’d taken a fall during rehearsals and landed wrong on his left wrist. His hand and arm had swelled up and he could barely move it. He shouldn’t have lost his balance and fallen like that, he’d practiced all those moves before. He let out a deep sigh and heaved himself up with his right arm, scooting up the bed to lay his head more comfortably on his pillow.

His good arm was useless and would likely be causing him pain for many more days. He’d iced his wrist but the relief was small and temporary. He cursed himself again and closed his eyes wishing for sleep. He gave a start a moment later as he felt the bed dip beside him.

"Aje, I was just about to take a nap, so whatever this is about it’s gonna have to wait."

"I was just checking up on you old man," AJ replied lightly.

"Well you checked."

"How bad is it anyway," AJ asked poking lightly at his wrist.

Kevin’s brow wrinkled in mild irritation. “Bad enough.”

"At least it’s not your right hand," AJ shrugged.

Kevin turned his head slowly, eyebrows lowering and scrutinizing the younger man. “I’m left handed.”

"Oh. Are you sure?" Kevin glared. "Okay, so you’re a lefty. Yeah that’s definitely bad enough." AJ amended.

"Now can you go?" Kevin turned his head away, eyes falling closed again.

"Nope."

Kevin growled.

"You’re too tense Kev. Relax," AJ petted his arm. "I’m always here to give you a hand, if you need it," AJ said playfully, winking at the older man who turned incredulous eyes on him. AJ’s fingers moved to his chest, caressing lightly.

That wasn't so bad. As long as he was quiet, it was kinda nice having the younger man around. And Kevin had to admit, his warm, soft hand was pleasant rubbing comforting circles through his shirt. He might just fall asleep this way. He loosened his shoulders and sighed in contentment as he sank slowly into slumber.

Kevin suddenly felt himself stir as AJ’s hand flitted down to his crotch and massaged him. He gasped low, a slight whimper escaping his moth. AJ’s voice was near his ear, a silky purr as he said “Looks like you could use a hand right now.”

Kevin forced breath in his lungs as he tried to sit up.

"Uh uh," AJ whispered, as he pressed Kevin back down to the bed and licked the older man’s lips, hand flicking open his jeans and reaching inside. 

Kevin gasped into his mouth, feeling that same warm comforting hand suddenly scortching hot on his hard length. AJ's tongue was licking into his mouth as his hand pulled and rubbed. A moment later AJ was pulling away and parting Kevin's thighs, making room for himself between them. Kevin's eyes darkened, watching his younger bandmate grasp his dick with both hands. 

His head fell back and he groaned, feeling the wet swipe of a tongue on his balls. He bucked up but AJ held him down and pumped one hand on his hard cock while the other massaged his balls. Kevin was panting, sweat beading on his forhead and hands clenching into his sheets. AJ was looking up at him, a smirk on his lips, studying the pleasure flickering across the older man's features. He worked his hand faster, occasionally slowing down to swipe his tongue around the rigid flesh in his fist. Kevin was groaning and cursing, clenching and unclenching his fingers. 

AJ was pumping him roughly and the friction was so good it had Kevin begging for more. If his hand felt this good, he could only imagine how his mouth would feel. AJ had a beautiful mouth. Full lips, a soft pink color and so luscious. Imagining that was going to send him over the edge before he was ready. He tried to concentrate on the sensations coursing through his body and distance his mind from the image of AJ's lips stretched wide and perfect around him. Taking him all in and swallowing every last inch.

AJ was nibbling at the head of his cock now. Little feline like licks against the slit. If he could get some control back he would thread his fingers through the other boy's hair and bring that pretty mouth down where he wanted it. But AJ had all the control and he continued to tease with small nips and licks. He dragged his teeth lightly down Kevin's cock all the way to his balls and then soothed them with his tongue. He was getting close, he could feel it surging up with every pump of AJ's fingers around him. 

A final chocked off moan fell from his dry lips and he came, cum spilling down his shaft and over AJ's fist. When he finished he felt that wonderful tongue on him again and looked down to see. AJ was still looking at him when he licked Kevin's cum off his fingers. When he'd cleaned off his hand, he extended his tongue and took slow swipes up and down his shaft, eyes never leaving Kevin's. He ran his lips up his shaft one final time, tongue lapping the pearly drops left behind and tucked Kevin back inside his jeans.

Kevin was boneless, bearing the last waves of pleasure consuming his body. He couldn't do much more than stare blankly at the cieling as he tried to regulate his breathing. AJ was back beside him on the pillows, red smirking lips still wet from his tongue. Kevin yanked him down for a bruising kiss. 

Long minutes later, AJ was walking out of his room, the door clicking shut behind him. Kevin closed his eyes to rest, smiling and deeply satisfied. Even he could use some assistance every once in a while and as long as AJ was feeling helpful, who was he to refuse? Besides, there were so many other ways AJ could help him. He planned to let him try them all. He chuckled quietly to himself as he heard AJ reply to their bandmate's questions.

"He's gonna be okay. He just needed to relax, so I gave him a hand," AJ smiled secretly.


End file.
